love story remix
by xxjewxx
Summary: There are break ups, make ups and jealousy!


This is a AU

Chapter 1

"Mai I am breaking up with you!" Zuko said as Mai was putting her books and cell phone in her locker.

"You're breaking up with me...me of all people." Mai said in an angry voice. "WHY" Mai said as she was tearing up. Zuko looked down with a crooked smile, "there's some one else" he said. Then Mai just looked down and walked away half way crying and half way angry. Once Mai was gone Jet, his best friend came up to him. "Dude did you finally Break up with that bitch." Jet said in a smiley way. Then Katara and her brother walked by them on there way to their locker.

"Damn she is so hot!" said in cocky way.

"Yea she is alright" Zuko lied.

"Whatever man, i should so ask her out."

"NO...um I think she has a boyfriend."

"So… Why do you like her? Cause if you do..."

"..No is just doing want you to get beat up because you were hitting on another mans girl...hehe..." Zuko said nervously.

"....O...K. well I don't care during gym i am going to ask her."

"Whatever it's your face." Zuko said. Then the bell rang and it was time for class. On His way to class he bumped into Katara and made her fall.

"Opps I am so sorry, here let me help you with that."

"It s ok I can get it."

"No really I can...."

"I can do it on my own!" Katara yelled. Zuko flinched and started to walk away.

"Wait" Katara yelled "I am sorry, its just everyone thinks i cant do anything by myself, like i am a fragile little baby, even the guys here do everything for me, its just,...ah." Zuko was actually listening and he felt bad for him so he took her hand and helped her up. Then he apolagized and walked away. As the hours went by they seemed slow because it was getting closer to gym class and then Jet would ask Katara out.

When the bell finally rang for gym Zuko raced to gym. He managed to fall a couple of times. When he got there Jet was already talking to Katara and by the looks of it she liked him. When Jet came over he had a happy face on and that could only mean one thing...Katara said yes.

"So what happened." Zuko asked

"She said yes man, god she is so hot, i am so lucky, what base do you think i can hit with her?" Jet said in a laughing type manner. As gym went on Zuko just watched Katara and Jet flirt. When gym was done Katara came up to Zuko.

"Um i just want to thank you for listening ot me when you knocked me over." she said as she laughed.

"Yea, um so you and Jet are going out now huh."

'Yea lets just see how long it will last he is a player and my brother dont like him." Then Mai came over as they where talking.

"Come on Katara we need to go,... Zuko Mai said.

"What happened to you two..did you break up?"

"Um...Yea."

"Oh." Katara saidd in a suprised way, then Mai drug her off.

The next day Jet went straight to Katara and kissed her, but she flinched and he ended up kissing her cheek. You could tell he was dissapointed that she didnt kiss her, than Sokka came over and slaped him, Jet didnt say anything but you could tell he was hurt, then Sokka walked over to Toph and gave her a kiss.

Everyday for the past week Katara and Jet have been flirtng but there was something about it that she didnt like it, she still hasnt kissed him yet.

The next day Jet came over to Zuko.

"Dude she wont kiss me, she is such a saint." He kidded

"Maybe she dont like you" Zuko mumbled.

"What."

"Nothing just give it time." In three days the Winter snowball dance is here and Zuko had to find a way to make Katara jelous. So the next day Zuko asked Mai to the dance even though he didnt want to. Mai said yes and he was stuck with THE bitch the whole night.

That night Jet and Zuko went to the mall to look for tuxidos. While they were getting fitted Katara and Mai walked in to take a look at their dates. Katara complimented Jet and kissed him on his cheek. Then Mai helped the clerk with the fitting and kissed Zuko on the lips. Zuko was suprised, that wasnt part of the plan but it worked, Katara looked over and then looked down in a sad way.

When they were done we walked Mai and Katara home, Mai was staying the night at Kataras but Mai decided she wanted to walk Zuko home and told Katara she would be there soon, so Jet stayeed there while Mai walked Zuko home. That pissed Zuko off, but he didnt do anything and just walked with Mai.

......To Be continued


End file.
